


Can I bare my soul to you for a second, man?

by Dennisbian



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dennisbian/pseuds/Dennisbian
Summary: Mac and Charlie are hanging out in Mac's basement. They're watching some movie and as Mac looks at Charlie, his heart begins to race. He knows he has feelings for him but isn't sure if Charlie feels the same.





	1. As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> As The World Caves In by Matt Maltese || “I pull your arms right in, I weep and say goodnight love”.

The TV was blaring some childish movie that Charlie chose to put on instead of an action movie like Mac wanted, but he didn’t mind all that much. Sure, he may have wanted to see Lethal Weapon but they “already had watched it like 20 times together” as Charlie would say. It was Charlie’s turn to pick and Mac sighed and braced himself for whatever nonsense was put on. Truth be told, Mac didn’t even care about what they were watching. He was focusing on Charlie the entire time. He could watch Charlie every second until he died. The way his lips turned up into a wide smile whenever anything funny happened made Mac’s heart race. The sound of Charlie’s laughter was so comforting to Mac. He could have the worst day ever and as soon as he heard Charlie laughing at whatever joke he told, the day suddenly was amazing. The sun seemed to shine brighter. Maybe he could be happy with Charlie in his life he thought. Sure, his parents may not love him, his dad was always out “taking care of business” and his mother was always drinking, smoking, and passing out. However, nothing else mattered when he was with Charlie. All his problems would melt away to him. Charlie was shy, and had many faults, majority of them being surrounded around his trauma, but Mac couldn’t even see them as faults. They were just his quirks and Mac loved them all and knew exactly how to calm him down if he had one of his freak outs. 

They were in Mac’s basement on the old dusty polyester couch that had cigarette burns and holes all over. It wasn’t particularly comfortable but as long as Charlie was around he could lay there with him for hours. They were sharing the bottle of whiskey that Mac nicked from his mother’s secret stash. It made them feel mature even though they were young, dumb, and only 14. As Mac snapped out of his daydreams about how soft Charlie would feel laying in his lap, he got out his papers to roll another joint. Their minds were hazy from weed and alcohol and it made life seem simple. 

“Hey Charlie, can you pass me the grinder?” Mac asks, wanting any chance to touch his warm hands. 

“Yeah man, here you go” Charlie says, not really looking away from the TV to grab the grinder from the arm of the couch to pass to Mac. 

Mac lets his fingers linger a little on Charlie’s hands and thought about how warm his hands were compared to his own sweaty hands. Charlie probably knew how nervous Mac was to do that. He felt like an idiot for having a crush on his best friend. He just wanted to dump everything onto the floor and just gently pull Charlie towards him so he could lay his head on Mac’s stomach and intertwine their hands together. “Snap out of it”, Mac he thought to himself. “Charlie is straight and wouldn’t want to touch you. You’re disgusting for having these thoughts. God would be so disappointed in you, you’re a queer and you’ll go to hell. So, stop it freak” Mac’s mind could be especially harsh to him whenever he thought about having feeling towards boys, especially Charlie. That was his best friend he couldn’t be predatory towards him he doesn’t deserve it. Charlie’s too sweet to deserve anything bad. Mac knew Charlie didn’t have much self-worth but he always thought that Charlie deserved the world, and Mac was going to make sure he would get it for him. Mac got out his little baggie of weed and proceeded to shove some into the grinder. He got a paper out and put a little bit of tobacco in it. “Charlie hates you, you know he does Mac. He only hangs out with you for free food and weed” Mac’s mind begun again. He began to grind the weed and tipped it on the joint. He put the grinder down and began to roll the joint. As he was going to turn to Charlie and ask to pass the pack of roach card for the joint he saw Charlie looking at him, already rolled roach in his hand with a soft smile. His heart racing a little, he grabbed the card and put it in the end of the joint. 

“Thanks man.” Mac blurted out, wanting Charlie to know he appreciated him taking a second out from his movie to roll it up. 

“Of course,” Charlie whispered already focusing on the movie again. 

Mac rolled the joint and began to lick the side of the paper with the wet-activated glue and sealed it up. He picked up the lighter on the seat in between them and took out the pokey to pack the joint. After making sure it was packed properly he teared off the bit of excess paper at the end and put the pokey back in the lighter. He turned to Charlie who was staring intently at the screen and asked him if he wanted to light it. Charlie held out his hand for both the joint and the lighter and Mac put it in his hand. 

“Thank you” He muttered as he put the joint in between his lips and sparked up the lighter. 

Mac found himself staring at Charlie’s lips as he saw him take a long drag and inhale sharply as he turned to Mac and saw him staring at him. 

“You alright man?” Charlie asked as he exhaled. 

“Ye-Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?” Mac replied softly, not wanting to creep Charlie out. 

“I don’t know... You seem a little out of it today. Is something up?” Charlie replied taking another long drag before passing the joint to Mac. 

Mac took a long drag, just like Charlie did. After he exhaled he muttered “It’s whatever man. I’ll be fine you know me.” He looked back to Charlie and saw him looking at him with pity. Fuck this, he doesn’t need pity. Why the fuck was Charlie pitying him? He should be pitying himself not Mac. He could feel his throat burn from the joint and his eyes were staring to well up. “Fucking get it together” Mac thought to himself. He took another drag and turned to Charlie. 

“Do you wanna play 3,2,1?” He asked as he exhaled. 

“How do you play again?” Charlie asked. 

He forgets a lot. It’s okay. Mac is always there to help him, he loves him, as a best friend of course. Nothing more. 

“Okay so, I inhale 3 drags, then you inhale 3. Then I inhale 2 drags, then you. Then 1 drag, the you again, and you’re not allowed to exhale until both of us have had the last drag.” Mac explained. 

“I get it okay let’s play.” Charlie replied excitedly. 

God he was so cute when he was excited. “Shut it Mac” He thought to himself again. Mac took in 3 drags. Then handed the joint over. His throat burned but it was so fun to watch Charlie struggle. Charlie took 3 drags and passed it back. Mac took 2 drags then handed it again. Charlie took 1 and as he took another he made eye contact with Mac and they began to burst out laughing. Choking on the smoke they hadn’t exhaled yet. 

“Fuck!” Charlie said laughing and coughing.

As they calm down from their fit Mac grabs his phone from his bag on the floor and decides to play some music. Charlie mutes the TV so they can hear. Charlie takes a hit and inhales then passes the joint back to Mac. He sets his phone down on the arm of the chair and takes a long drag.

_My feet are aching_  
_And your back is pretty tired_  
_And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe_  
_And set our grief aside_

"Dude!" Charlie squeaks out while giggling. "I can feel it" He says as he looks in Mac's eyes. Mac's eyes are so cute. His eyes get all crinkly and squinty when he laughs. Mac giggles at Charlie's statement. "This hits different doesn't it?" Mac says while he laughing. Charlie can feel the heat rise in cheeks and looks away. He put his legs up on the couch to get comfortable. 

"Man, take your shoes off they're so filthy!" Mac quips as soon as he feels Charlies feet rest on his lap.

"yeah... alright" Charlie mutters as he slides his shoes off without undoing his laces. He always struggled with them and Mac would usually tie them for him. He really appreciated every little thing Mac did for him, whether he said it or not. 

"C'mere" Mac said, his left arm open inviting Charlie, while his right hand held the joint up to his lips. As Mac took his last drag Charlie layed his head in Mac's lap with his feet up on the other end of the couch. He felt safe like this. He was too scared to tell this to Mac of course, but he loved getting high with Mac and being able to feel comfortable for once. Mac handed him the last of the joint and Charlie had one last drag before stubbing it out in the bowl Mac handed him.

Charlie sighed contently as Mac gently ran his hand through Charlie's hair. It was messy and he obviously hadn't washed in a few days but Mac knew it was both Charlie's way of rebelling against his mother's overprotective-ness and fear of his uncle Jack that stopped him from bathing as often as he should. Mac didn't mind though. It was him and Charlie against the world and as long as they had each other, they were going to be alright. Charlie drifted off to sleep pretty quickly and Mac let him rest, he knew he needed the sleep and he rested his head on his hand while the other stayed round Charlie's chest, holding him safe.

_I pull your arms right in_  
_I weep and say goodnight love_

"Goodnight Charlie" Mac whispered softly as he sweetly kissed the side of Charlie's head. Mac could feel himself drifting off but he wanted Charlie to know he would be there to protect him when he woke up. His heartbeat was starting to slow down as he looked at Charlie sleeping. He would do anything for Charlie to be happy and he knew Charlie would do the same. He also knew that Charlie's mum would ring when she wanted Charlie home, so they had until then to rest together.


	2. Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Mac are underneath the bleachers on the field at lunch. They're talking about anything and everything. Charlie brings up a sensitive topic for Mac, and of course he gets defesive. He can't help it though, hes insecure and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is of course "Strawberries and Cigarettes" by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Let me know what you think! (Good or bad)

The sun is bright and the clouds are floating by quickly. It's hot and Mac and Charlie and sitting underneath the bleachers on the school field. They're far enough away that no teacher would notice the smell of weed, but they're close enough to make it back to class as soon as lunch is over. Mac pulls out a pre-rolled joint from his jacket pocket and lights the end. Inhaling long and slow, Charlie can already tell his day hasn't been good so far. Charlie usually keeps his head down, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with others because they would pick on him, he's an 'easy target after all', or at least thats what **Dennis** tells him.

_Remember when we first met?_  
_You said "light my cigarette"_  


Mac passes Charlie the joint and lays down with his bag as his pillow. It's lumpy and hard from the food packages inside, but he uses it anyways. 

"Hey, Mac... Are you okay?" Charlie mumbles, scared to upset Mac.

"Yeah dude, why? Did something happen to you?" Mac responds, not lifting his head or opening his eyes.

Charlie twirls the joint in his grubby fingers and looks at Mac, resting peacefully.

"Yeah, no I mean, you just seem stressed. I don't mean to upset you..." Charlie said. Mac's hair was soft and unlike Charlie's it was clean. 

"You haven't upset me don't worry, I just feel a bit down I guess. It's nothing I'll be fine" Mac said, muttering the last sentence.

"We can talk if you want man, I'm here" Charlie said after taking another drag.

"I dont know. I feel odd. Not like an alien, but just different to everyone else." Mac states, sitting up to look at Charlie.

"I know how you feel everyone calls me 'Dirt Grub' and it hurts" Charlie says.

"It's not like that. It's... I don't know forget it" Mac sighs.

Charlie passes him the joint after taking one last drag for himself.

"It's like what?" Charlie asks softly. Everything Charlie did was soft, Mac thought. He was so sweet and gentle. He deserved the best and Mac knew he couldn't always protect him.

"Don't worry man. Hey, how's Mrs Kelly doing?" Mac asked, desperate to change the subject.

"She's good" Charlie mumbled into his arm as he layed down on the grass. 

Mac took a long drag as he thought about the time he and Charlie met. Charlie is so small, he's not very strong and he is repeatedly bullied. Mac knew something was going on at home but never wanted to bring it up with him out of fear of hurting Charlie. They met in the playground in Middle School where some kids where shouting and laughing at him, making him eat dirt and other things he really shouldn't be eating. Mac got into a fight with those kids and as the teachers pulled them off each other, Mac still swinging, he looked at Charlie. He was smiling, thankful that someone tried to help him. Mac vowed to stand up for Charlie and protect him ever since. They would always walk around school holding hands. Partially due to Charlie's anxiety, and partially because Mac didn't want to lose track of him. Everything could distract Charlie, it wasn't his fault though. He knew he didn't mean to be distracted so easily. 

As Mac snapped out of his daydream, his eyes trailed to Charlie's back. He could see Charlie's shirt riding up a little at the back. Mac wanted to pull his shirt down and fix it, but he knew without warning, it would scare Charlie and make him uncomfortable, so he just left it.

"Charlie. Hey, do you wanna ditch class and go see a movie or something?" Mac asked unsure, Charlie rejecting him hurt a little more than normal but he didn't know why. He knew if Charlie didn't want to hang out it was nothing personal, but he was always so desperate to spend time with him. Charlie's head lifted at the sound of his name and he dazily sat up, yawning.

"yeah sure man, lets go" Charlie mumbled, tired and wanting to nap. He hated school as much as Mac did. Somedays the bullying really got to him. The teachers did nothing to help and he knew going to maths would end in his classmates berating him and he would leave in tears. Mac stood up first, offering a hand to Charlie to help him up. All Mac could think about was how soft and small Charlie's hands felt in his. They probably weren't clean but it didn't matter to Mac. He would get Charlie to wash his hands if they were sharing food. Charlie turned to Mac after picking his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder.

"C'mon" Mac said, wrapping his arm over Charlie's free shoulder as they made their way to the school fence to hop over. As they got there they chucked their bags over and put their feet on the bottom railing, they then both hoisted themselves up on the upper railing, and jumped down on the other side. Mac picked up both bags and handed Charlie's to him. They were walking the shortcut to Mac's house as Charlie grabbed his hand. Mac turned, thinking Charlie was falling but he was fine, he just smiled at Mac and they carried on walking. It was a small gesture but to the both of them it was a big deal and they both knew it made each other feel safe.

As they made it near Mac's road, they let go of each other's hands. Mac quickly ran in and got some more weed for him and Charlie and he made it back out, finding Charlie who was pulling up grass, waiting for him. 

"Hey man lets go" Mac said as he walked over to Charlie. He immediately got up and they left to head to the town's cinema. It wouldn't be packed so Charlie's anxiety wouldn't act up and they knew they would be fine. Mac paid for them to watch some movie Charlie was raving about. He didn't care but it allowed him to spend time with Charlie. He bought a extra big box of sweet popcorn for them to share and he bought each other them a slushie, in his and Charlie's favourite flavour "blue". After the movie was over they headed to the park that (thankfully) was empty and Mac began to roll a joint as Charlie joined him on the bench. Charlie was super energetic because of all the sugar he had, plus he was normally energetic even without all the extra sugar. 

_So you sat and stared at my lips_  
_And I could already feel your kiss_

He gave Charlie the joint after the sealed it and handed him a lighter he found on the floor on the way to the cinema. As Charlie has a few drags he began to feel hazy and passed the joint to Mac. Mac, having to bring himself to stop staring at Charlie's soft lips, he took the joint and had a drag himself. He and Charlie were sitting close _too_ close. Mac could feel Charlie's thigh against his, he tried to distract himself but everytime Charlie moved (which was a lot) he was brought back to the touch of Charlie's thigh. Mac moved up a bit and Charlie didn't even notice, rambling on about the movie and how cool everything was. Mac found himself staring at Charlie's lips again. They were so pink and flushed, just like Mac's cheeks. His heart began racing as his mind began to imagine how they would feel. He started to get uncomfortable, why wouldn't his mind shut up. Both his dad and God would be so disapointed and disgusted if they knew he was thinking this. As painful as that thought was, he was just back to staring at Charlie and noticing every soft feature he had. He wondered how his stubble would feel against his and how his lips would feel too. 

"Charlie?" Mac croaked, sounding squeakier than he wanted.

"Yeah?" Charlie said, frowning that Mac wasn't listening to his super cool story about a life saving hamster with machine guns.

"Can.. Do you think that... maybe I could kiss you? Would that be okay?" Mac struggled to say, shaking with nerves. Fuck. He's probably made Charlie hate him now. He definetly hates himself now.

"I don't know how to kiss... but you can help me" Charlie muttered, moving up to Mac, looking into his eyes.

This isn't what Mac expected but dear God it was exactly what he hoped for. He put his hands gently on the sides of Charlie's face guiding his lips to Mac's. 

"Here" Mac whispered as he closed his eyes, Charlie did the same as their lips met anothers. It was softer and sweeter than Mac had imagined. He had imagined kissing Charlie 1000 times but he never thought about the butterflies in his stomach, or how happy he might feel. As the kiss broke apart, they both blushed, giggling at what had just happened.

The joint, resting on Mac's lap had fallen on the floor and as they both went to pick it up, their hands grazed against each others. Making eye contact, they both giggled again and Charlie put his arm on the bench and rested his head on it. The rest of the afternoon they kept touching hands, blushing, and giggling about everything. Charlie knew that he had made Mac's day better because by the time he was walking Charlie home, he was smiling, laughing, and cracking dumb jokes that only the two of them would get. When they got to Charlie's front door they said their goodbye's and as Charlie made his way indoors, he looked at Mac again, smiling wide he waved goodbye. Mac couldn't wait to hang out the next day, his heart light, head hazy, and his jaw aching from smiling so much. 'It was a good day' Mac thought to himself.


	3. Spelling is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac teaches Charlie how to write. Credit to @ transgirlcharlie on tumblr for giving me inspiration what a legend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _just any where mac teaches charlie how to read/write. i have one in my head where mac teaches him how to write 'i love you' & eventually when he does it right, he reads it out load and looks at mac like ????? and mac just kisses him & says 'ily 2' & boom. love confession (they can be any age I made them adults)> _

It was a cold autumn evening, the leaves were falling slowly outside the window. Charlie was 12, short, and scruffy looking. His best friend Mac on the other hand was (much) taller than him. He pulled back all his hair with cheap gel he stole from some store in order to look like his dad. Charlie didn't like Mac's dad. He would never say that to him as he knew how much Mac loved his dad, but he was terrifying. The man never blinked! As much as Mac would never admit it, he was nothing like his dad, so Charlie didn't fear him, in fact he was the only person that he felt safe with. Even when people at school would say nasty things to him and make him eat things he didn't want to, Mac would be there to defend him. Even though they both got beat up (often) Mac never turned away from Charlie, and he knew he could count on Mac for life.

Charlie snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mac clear his throat. He turned and looked at him, clueless as to what Mac had just said.

"You weren't even listening were you?" Mac asked.

"Yeah I was you said the thing about the thing" Charlie rebutted. He got embarressed when Mac called him out for that. He couldn't pay attention for long as everything distracted him. Even when he wanted to concentrate he couldn't and it stressed him out. All Charlie wanted to do was just go outside and throw rocks at cats with Mac.

"Dude, I said I'm gonna teach you how to write. Now c'mon pick up the pencil." Mac said as he set down a lined piece of paper in front of Charlie. He had written out the words;

"I life cots? What the hell does this even say, man?" Charlie said, voice filled with stress.

"It says, _I - like - cats_ " Mac replied, saying the words clearly so that Charlie could understand. He kept looking at Charlie's frustrated face. He knew this was difficult for Charlie and no matter how annoyed Mac got with him, he would always calm himself down and take the time to help him. After all, Charlie was his best friend and he would do anything for him.

"I liyke cats?" Charlie responded reading the words on the paper, not correctly pronouncing the words, but it was close enough to understand what he meant.

"Yeah dude! Now on the line below draw the letters you see" Mac instructed.

Charlie proceeded to draw the same lines that he saw above, they weren't as neat as Mac's (or anywhere close for that matter) but you could easily make out what it said.

"Well done man! Thats great!" Mac cheered as Charlie smiled weakly. 

"Look, all you have to do now is cover them both up and try to remember what the letters were. You can do it man I know you can." Mac said smiling widely. He knew praising Charlie was the only way to get him to carry on otherwise he'd get discouraged. 

Charlie proceeded to (try) to write the sentence again, but he couldn't remember. He felt Mac staring at him, he knew Mac was trying his best but he wanted to make Mac proud. Thats the only reason he was even doing this. Well, that and to spend time with him of course. It was too cold to hang about outside not to mention Charlie's mother would go ballistic if he and Mac were out wandering the streets at night.

"Dude, are you okay?" Mac asked empathetically.

Charllie blinked a couple of times before looking into Mac's eyes and taking a deep breath. Mac's eyes were slanted down and it made him look like a puppy that you just wanted to pick up and cuddle with. His eyes trailed down towards Mac's lips and before he could let himself stare at them he noticed Mac raise his eyebrows questioningly

"Yeah" Charlie mumbled, looking away from Mac feeling heat rise in his cheeks. Mac definetly noticed Charlie blushing but wasn't sure why.

"Look at the sentence again, say it to yourself, and then write it down. Saying stuff out loud helps you remember it, man" Mac said, cutting the awkward tension between them. Charlie did exactly that, sounding out the words to try and remind himself of the letters. Mac resting his head on his hand, took a moment whilst Charlie was writing (scribbling) and took in all his features. All of his freckles, his messy hair, his eyebrows where the hair went in all directions as he rubbed his face when he was frustrated (Mac felt bad for him but as much as he would hate to say it, it was a cute quirk of Charlie's), and how his clothes were disheveled. He had his jacket on and zipped up, but it wasn't all the way up (He remembers Charlie telling him it felt like it was choking him) so it was just resting on one of his shoulders and slipping down the other.

"I finished!" Charlie said, beaming a big smile at Mac as he pushed the paper towards Mac to look at it. Mac smiled at him and looked down to the paper. Technically it was correct (albeit scruffy) and Mac was quite proud of him. He managed to spell the sentence really quickly. Mac looked back at Charlie who was smiling, waiting for feed back.

"Well done man, this is amazing! Write it two more times covering the previous ones to prove you learned it" Mac challenged.

It took a good 6 minutes but Charlie put his pencil down. He wasn't confident at all. Mac saw his smiled dropped early on but he believed in him.

I like cats  
I like cats  
I lice gats  
I lyce cars

"I didn't remember it but i was close right?" Charlie asked, sadness in his voice. His smile was weak but Mac was still proud he managed to get 7/9 letters write both times and they were both pretty close.

"Yeah dude, you should be proud of yourself this is really good" Mac replied, still smiling. Charlie offered a small smile but he didn't feel proud, if anything he felt ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay learning this stuff takes time. You did great today you should be proud" Mac said, trying to cheer Charlie up. He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie looked into his eyes, then away quickly when he noticed Mac looking into his. Charlie couldn't keep eye contact for long, and he didn't like to be touched or to touch others, but he let Mac rest his hand for a few seconds before Mac pulled away. 

"Can i spell you something?" Charlie asked softly. Not really wanting Mac to hear.

"yeah, here" Mac said passing the paper back. Damnit he hoped Mac would ignore it. Charlie still knew he had to take a chance as (potentially) humilating this would be. He frantically scribbled something down, then crossed it out and repeated this until he was satisfied. He covered the writing with his hand as he turned it around so Mac could read it. He moved his head as Mac started to read.

I lof yow Mak from Charlee

"I love you Mac from Charlie" Mac read out loud. He burst into a big smile as he looked into Charlie's eyes then back to the paper. 

"Do you mean this? Like, do you mean it like this or like friends" Mac asked, smile faltering. Charlie looked up at him and breathed in. Mac hadn't noticed that he was holding his breath.

"Yeah. I g-guess. If you want me to that is." Charlie muttered, looking down fumbling with his jeans. They were scratchy but they kept him warm when he was cold. 

"Of course man!" Mac shrieked wrapping his arms around Charlie taking him by suprise. He pulled off Charlie not wanting to scare him but he remained close to him. 

They made eye contact as Charlie looked away Mac leaned in closer.

"Charlie? Do you want to kiss me?" Mac asked, not wanting to push Charlie too much.

"I don't know how to kiss" Charlie whispered, embarassed slightly.

"Here, I'll show you" Mac said softly as he raised his hand to Charlie's face, resting slightly to guide Charlie's lips to his. 

The kiss was sweet and soft. Mac tasted like cigarettes and Charlie tasted of cigarettes and peanut butter. Mac didn't mind it was Charlie and he wanted him. They pulled apart slowly giggling at each other. Mac looked at Charlie who was blushing bright red and held his hand. 

"Do you want to kiss again?" Mac asked him.

"Yeah" Charlie said breathlessly as he leaned in again.

The second kiss was much longer than the first. They were grabbing each other's faces and arms, trying to keep a hold of one another. Mac's lips were soft unlike Charlie's slightly chapped lips. Mac pulled away first and opened his eyes to Charlie smiling, looking down at his feet, flustered at the kiss. Mac reached into his pocket and put on some vaseline on his lips.

"Here" Mac said as he got some on his finger, and smoothed it over Charlie's lips. 

"You blend it in like this" Mac said, moving his lips together. Charlie copied him as he moved closer to Mac, nearly sitting in his lap. He swung his legs over Mac's to get comfortable and leaned into Mac's chest. Mac rested his head on Charlie's as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I love you too Charlie" Mac said as he kissed Charlie's forehead lightly.


End file.
